


【国旻】王权游戏-王座篇

by lieyc



Category: jikook - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieyc/pseuds/lieyc





	【国旻】王权游戏-王座篇

“自此刻起，吾表王权，汝为奴隶。在时钟翻转前，皆需臣服于神的权杖之下。”  
黑曜石的穹顶在上，入目是一片黑暗，遥远的伸手不可及。  
王座在上，阶梯十二段，一段三十三阶。  
座旁蜡烛蓝焰渺渺，唯有金线缝制的鞋面依稀可见。  
年轻的君王交叠着双腿，“抬起头来，我的祭司大人。”  
弯腰跪在他身前的祭司额头触碰到了地面，弓着裸露的脊背，背骨根节分明。  
他努力平稳自己的呼吸，咬着牙在双手被捆缚于身后的状况下直起身体。  
他一动，困住他的金质锁链便发出阵阵金属的响动，他仰起头直视着王座上的君王。  
苍蓝的火焰像是也点燃了他的眼睛，颤动的光线让君王忍不住伸出了手指。  
指腹滑过眼睫，纤细睫毛的触感柔软又脆弱。  
“Jimin。”  
君王的声音也如此轻柔，却让被叫到名字的祭祀徒然绷紧了身体，锁链大幅度的抖动了一下。  
“你怕什么？”  
Jimin咬唇，强迫自己没有移开自己的视线，他虽然看不清君王的脸孔，但能感受的到对方的视线灼热的游走，自上而下，从脖颈沿着锁链的痕迹来到下体。  
这让他感到羞耻的试图合拢双腿，但年轻的君王察觉到了他的意图，以金丝缝制的鞋子压住了他的腿根，脚尖在他柔嫩的内侧带着力度摩挲，迫使他又分开了一些，“乖一点。”  
“J……K。”他努力从喉间挤出声音，这样的状况让他连说话都觉得羞耻，“你该知道有些事情是不被神允许的……”  
Jimin的话还没有说完，JK流连在他脸颊上的手已经滑落到了颈间，他勾住锁链项圈往前一扯，将Jimin更向上提起，在他耳畔低语，“神……不允许什么？因为你是我的哥哥吗？”  
他凑近Jimin，湿热的舌尖轻轻舔过对方小巧的耳垂，“可你又不是我的亲生哥哥……你是祭祀……”他抿住那一片小小的粉红，含糊不清从唇齿间挤出模糊的话语，“是我的阶下囚。”  
滚烫的气息窜进了耳孔，让他如同洁白象牙一般的脸颊也晕染上了绯红的颜色，湿漉漉的吻从耳侧来到了唇边。  
“哥哥，你不要生气，我说笑的。”  
双唇柔软又有弹性，像是混着麦糖般的香味，让人有些留恋。  
舔舐，啃咬。  
他不愿轻易的放过Jimin，直到对方因为呼吸不畅而发出轻微的挣扎。  
他听着对方喉间破碎的呻吟，小小的与对方拉开一段距离，他视线向下，扫过对方起伏的胸膛。他觉得有些有趣，弯了弯好看的唇，伸出舌尖又舔了一下对方有些红肿的唇。  
君王向后坐回了宽大的王座之中，他的手指没有放开锁链，跟随着JK的动作，Jimin只能挪动双膝，一点点的靠近JK。最后他被一把捞了起来，整个人跨坐在JK的身上。  
对方的一只手托住了他的臀肉，一只手在他的胸前拨弄起来。  
绕着他的乳尖画着圆，昏暗的光线下，依凭着手感能感觉到乳尖很快变得硬挺，圆润的像一枚嵌在身上的红色玛瑙珠。  
“唔……”Jimin因为JK忽然低头含吮的动作而无法忍耐的摇动了一下身体，金属哗哗的响声唤回了他有点迷离的神智，思维清晰后感官的感触也被无限清楚的放大。  
他能很明白的感觉到JK柔软的舌尖舔过的轨迹和牙齿使用的力度，羞辱的感觉让他比之前更用力的挣扎起来。  
绕着他脖颈间的锁链垂在身后也跟着晃动起来，被JK一手握住有些不耐的向后一扯。  
Jimin不得不仰起头，胸口也因此更加往JK的方向送了过去。  
乳尖也被惩罚似的被JK用力一咬，唾液与伤口混合的钝痛让Jimin闷哼了一声。  
JK从他的胸口前抬起头，又安抚般的轻轻舔舐着他的喉结，“我不是说了吗？乖一点，我的好哥哥。”  
“神是不会原谅你的。”Jimin说话时喉结的震动让JK迷恋不已，可Jimin的话却让他不得不抬头，他微微松手，自下而上看着Jimin的眼睛，晃动的火焰光纹中有一个面容模糊扭曲的他，他忍不住吻了吻Jimin的唇，“我不需要神的原谅。”  
他的手指沿着Jimin的脊骨下滑，在腰侧轻柔又缓慢的抚摸，他完全松开了对锁链的掌控，任由Jimin软倒在他的怀抱里。  
“我也不会原谅你的。”  
Jimin伏在他的心口，交叠在身后的双手不知什么时候已经被他自己给掐破了掌心。  
细窄的血线在手掌的边缘汇成一滴珠子，滚落在君王墨色的长袍上。  
JK轻轻将脸颊贴在Jimin的发顶，他一点点掰开Jimin的手指，环抱着他与他十指相扣。  
“为什么……哥哥？”他不明白的呢喃，“你不是最喜欢我了吗？”  
他的手指抚过伤痕的边缘，抚过凹凸不平的痕迹，JK的问话让Jimin有些晃神，掌心中与之前不同的酥痒感让Jimin在JK身前溢出一声难耐的喘息。  
“哥哥，你还是很喜欢的，对吗？”  
双手托起Jimin的臀肉向外张开，微弱的烛光下，臀缝中有着宝石装饰的象牙顶端闪出了星点的光芒。那根象牙已经封插在中间许久了，手指碰上去都感到周围有些潮湿的黏着。  
JK只是轻轻碰了一下，便引起了怀中Jimin一阵战栗，搭在身上的双腿收力，连指尖都绷直了。  
“哥哥的脚趾好可爱。”  
他试着活动那根象牙，双臂锁住开始挣扎的Jimin，低头埋首在他颈间吮吸着。  
一朵朵绯色的花接连不断的出现在白皙的皮肤上，直到那根象牙被完全取出。  
自三十三阶上滚下，清脆的响声在空旷的大殿中回荡，直至淹没在遥远的黑暗中。  
随着声音Jimin的脸颊在JK心口也是越埋越深。  
除去了象牙之后的肠壁开始自主收缩起来，不适的感觉让Jimin难耐不已，他摇头想要摆脱却因为JK的禁锢而无法动弹，最后张口咬住了JK胸口的服饰，JK探进手指的动作不由得让给他咬的更紧了一些。  
缝制着金线的衣料粗糙的摩擦着他的口腔，唇角因为金线有些磨伤，他被JK的另外一只手箍住下巴，捏松的咬合使得衣服从嘴巴里脱落。  
取而代之的是JK的唇舌，湿热的舌扫过口腔中磨损的伤口，针扎似的刺痛混着身下陌生的感觉，刺激着他敏感的神经，这一切都让Jimin感到眩晕与混乱。  
与此同时手指抽离，性器涨到极限的送进了扩张好的穴口中。  
扶着Jimin腰身的双手向下一压，将那猛地全部吞了进去，  
Jimin咽呜了一声，眼眸中腾起了水汽，坠在眼尾的睫毛上欲落不落，被松开唇的JK侧头舌尖一卷勾走了。  
猛然进入的贯穿感与不留空隙的饱胀感让他急促的呼吸起来。  
大力的抽送让他无法再咬唇继续压抑，激烈的动作，每一下都进到了最深的地方，毫不留情的攻城略地，让性器与肠壁狠狠的贴合。  
混着合撞击声在Jimin的耳边一起炸开，更是让他羞愤的不断摇头。  
他抓住Jimin被汗水打湿的发，强迫对方抬起头，“你被我弄脏了，神不会再爱你了。”  
JK像是要断绝他的一切期望，随着每一下大力的撞击，要把这些话一起嵌在对方脑海中一般。  
尾骨处开始有了酥麻的感觉，沿着神经一路上爬，麻痹了他的神经。  
这让他除了呻吟声之外一句反驳的话语都说不出来。  
JK似乎很满意他这样的状态，奖励般的吻了一下他的唇角。  
单方面的压榨终于到了尽头，Jimin已经完全意识模糊软倒在了JK的怀抱中。  
最后听到的便是JK带着轻微喘息滞留在他耳边的话语。  
“哥哥，是我的。”  
君王宽大的外袍整个罩住了祭祀的身形，跳跃的烛火被轻轻吹熄。  
月光终于摆脱了乌云从王座后飘落，皎洁的照亮了隐匿在黑暗中王座之后的神像。  
黑暗的大殿中月光铺成一条窄窄的光路。  
神像安静的双眸就这样看着君王抱起他的祭祀走下三十三阶，一步步的离开十二段。  
离他越来越远。  
沙漏已被打破，神的权杖遥不可及，真实无法修改，此刻即为永恒。  
晚安，我的祭司。  
晚安，哥哥。


End file.
